Életképek
by Rowena-hun
Summary: Az én sajátos elképzelésem arról, hogy mi történt volna, ha idősebb Tom Denem nem hagyja ott a feleségét, miután kiderűl, hogy szerelmi bájital áldozata volt.


**1.fejezet**

„Ezt nem vagyok képes elhinni! Ilyen egyszerűen nincs! Hazudik! Gonosz boszorkány! De akkor mégsem hazudik! Áááááhh… Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ez létezhet… Azt mondja boszorkány, de ez egyszerűen nem lehet! Nem bírom ki! Ha egyszer elhatároztam, hogy elküldöm, akkor el kell küldenem! De hát a gyerekemet hordja a szíve alatt! Már, ha van szíve. És még azt mondta, hogy szerelemből csinálta! Nem tette volna, ha tényleg szeret! De elküldeni nem lehet. Talán majd, ha a gyerek elég nagy lesz. Van akkora befolyásom, és lesz is; a saját gyerekemre, meg pláne, hogy lesz! Szép is lenne, ha az anyjához húzna az után, hogy mi az a nőszemély! Ugye ez nem örökölhető? Mi lesz, ha ő is olyan lesz? Lehet, hogy mégis egyszerűbb lenne itt hagyni őket! Nem! Ezt nem tehetem! Egy igazi Denem ilyet nem tesz! Úgy tűnik, akkor nincs más választásom. De nehogy most Merope azt higgye, hogy jóban leszünk, nem! Az a gyerek mellettem fog állni az anyjával szemben! Megtanítom, hogy az ilyen söpredék nem való a Denemek becsületére"

o0o

- Elköltözünk! - Jelentette be ifjabb Tom Denem feleségének, Merope Gomold-Denemnek, akinek már igencsak gömbölyödő pocakja miatt nem volt könnyű dühöngő férje után sietni, így lihegett egy kissé.

- Nem maradunk itt, nem vagyok képes elviselni ezt a környéket! Mindenki rajtunk nevet… vagyis inkább rajtam! Merthogy valaki mindenféle kotyvalékkal itatott, hogy belészeressek! – Itt jelentőségteljes, éles pillantást vetett az asszonyra – Messzire megyünk, ahol nem ismernek minket, és normális embert nevelek a gyerekemből!

- Nem mintha az én gyerekem nem lenne! – kiabált vissza Merope, aki a sírás határán állt. Mióta terhes volt, előfordult, hogy szeszélyes hangulatba került a máskor csendes és nagy tűrőképességű fiatalasszony.

- Csönd legyen! Nem tűröm, hogy így beszélj velem azok után, amit tettél! Örülj a szerencsédnek, hogy egy Denem sosem hagyja cserben a leszármazottait! Éhen vesznél, talán mielőtt a gyerek megszületne! De ha a bűnös mágiád meg is mentene, legkésőbb a szülésbe belehalnál! Mondd meg nekem: milyen semmirekellő gyilkos lenne abból az utcán nevelődő, árva kölyökből?!

Merope csendben maradt. Nem azért, mintha férjétől félt volna, nem. Csak fáradt volt, és ha félt is, valódi félelme abban a tudatban gyökeredzett, hogy tudta: ha gyermeke varázsló lesz, mégpedig valószínűleg az lesz, Tom azért hagyja ott őket. De ha valamilyen véletlen folytán nem lenne, Tom ellene neveli, és akkor a gyermekét is magával viszi. És ő így is-úgy is Tom nélkül fog élni. Borzasztó! Valamit ki kéne találni, de hiszen bájitalt már nem adhat neki, túl okos ahhoz, felismerné. Másik fajtát képtelen elkészíteni. Ő maga annyira csúnya kiálló arccsontjaival, és férje annyira haragszik rá, hogy egyszerűen lehetetlen, hogy magától beleszeressen saját feleségébe, pláne a szülés után.

Merope egyszerűen rettegett a magányosságtól.

o0o

Mugli kórházban feküdt. Férje nem engedte a Szent Mungóba. És nyomott. Rettenetesen fájt. Talán az anyai ösztönök tették, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem gondolt arra, hogy a gyerek által el fogja veszíteni Tomot. Most nem. Megint nyomott. És megint. És ekkor az orvos felkiáltott:

- Jól csinálja, asszonyom, csak még egy kicsit, már látom a baba fejét! Merope nyomott még egy erőset, egy utolsót. Kint volt a baba. Ez meglepően könnyen ment. Semmi komplikáció. Azok majd ezután jönnek. Majd ha kiderül, hogy a kis Tomnak vannak-e mágikus képességei, de addig van még néhány viszonylag nyugodt éve.

o0o

- Apuci, apuci!

- Mondd, gyerek!

- Kérdezhetek valamit, de komolyan?

- Eeeegen?

- Te miért nem hívsz sohasem a nevemen, vagy miért nem becézel soha úgy, mint anyu?

- Höh?! Hát mert ööö… - dadogott a most már majdnem négy éve idősebbnek számító Tom Denem, mert, izé… várj, egy pillanatot, meg kell néznem valami fontosat, mindjárt visszajövök – azzal csapódott is a szobaajtó az apa és nyilvánvaló hazugsága után. „Ennek a gyereknek nagyon jó kérdései vannak. Csak nem rájött? Remélem nem… az nem volna előnyös, ha megtudná, hogy az anyja miatt nem tudok fiamként bánni vele, hiszen akkor tudná, hogy mi az anyja. Az pedig biztosan tetszene neki, a gyerekek mind szeretik a tündérmeséket. Azon kívül folyamatosan babusgatja a fiút, naná, hogy az az anyja mellett állna ki! Azt pedig nem szabad. Még szerencse, hogy külsőleg rám hasonlít, akkor biztos belsőleg is rám fog. Ergo: normális lesz, nem úgy, mint az a perszóna. Jó, rendben, már Merope sem olyan, mint régen. A szülés után meglehetősen hamar visszafogyott, és a környezetváltozás neki is jót tett. Valóban nem bánhattak vele túl barátságosan abban a koszos ólban, amit az otthonának nevezett régebben. Nah, és persze a koszt! Nem tudom, mit esznek azok a népek, de, hogy az itteni szakácsnő jobban főz, az olyan biztos, mint a halál. Szóval meglehetősen jobb színben van, mint mielőtt eljöttünk, az arccsontjai sem állnak ki. Mondhatnánk akár szépnek is, de még mindig túl markánsak az arcvonásai egy nőhöz. Egyértelmű tehát, hogy Tom az én arcvonásaimat örökölte, és így talán van rá esély, hogy Merope boszorkánykodását viszont nem örökli..."

- Apa! – kopogás – Apa! Minden rendben, ugye? Nem haragszol rám, ugye? Kérlek, ne haragudj! Megígérem, hogy többet nem kérdezek ilyet, csak ne haragudj! Apa, apa, kérlek!

- Gyere be! – szólt ki a töprengésében megzavart apja – Gyere ide! – mondta a megszeppent gyereknek – Azt szeretnéd tudni, hogy miért nem hívlak Tomnak, ugye? – Megvárta kisfia bólintását. – Nos, ez azt hiszem egyszerű: mert engem is így hívnak. Ez egy kissé fura lenne számomra... Hogy fiamnak miért nem hívlak? Hát ez így alakult ki... – bólintás a füllentésre – ha nagyon szeretnéd, esetleg rászokhatok. – Úgy gondolta jobb lesz minél hamarabb magához „idomítania" a gyereket.

- Fúúúú, apuci, az jó lenne! Légyszi, próbáldd meg, nagyon szeretném! És akkor nem is haragszol, hogy megkérdeztem, ugye? – nem volt igazán kérdés, inkább kijelentés.

- Nem, nem haragszom. Jól van _fiam_, most menj! Keresd meg anyádat, és mondd meg neki, hogy beszélni akarok vele!

- Apu?

- Eeeegen?

- Kérdezhetek még egyet gyorsan?

- Eeeegen?

- Te miért nem hívod anyut a keresztnevén, és miért nem becézed, mint a többi gyerek papája a mamáját? És miért nem fogod soha a kezét, vagy adsz neki puszit, mint a többiek papája? – hadarta gyorsan a kisfiú.

- Hé, kisöreg egy kérdésről volt szó, nem? Nos, fogós kérdéseid vannak. Ez is így alakult ki, de majd, ha kicsit idősebb leszel, pontosabban elmagyarázom. De ahhoz legalább tízen-egykét évesnek kell lenned! Hány éves is vagy most? Kettő?

- Majdnem négy, apu, de te is tudoood! Ti mikor házasodtatok össze anyucival?

- Ez most hogy jön ide?

- Hát csak úúúgy... ! Tudod minden srác tudja, hogy a szülei mikor házasodtak össze! Sőt, még a lányok is... – fintorgott a kisfiú. Ezt idősebb Tom persze nem hitte el, de úgy gondolta, négy év után ideje valamivel kiérdemelni fia ragaszkodását. (Netán szeretetét?)

- Nos, kisfiam, tudod, hogy mikor születtél?

- Persze, apa, de ez nem tartozik ide! Mondhatod, hogy nem akarsz válaszolni, csak egy kérdés volt. – Kezdett megszeppenni a fiú.

- Várd csak ki a végét! Szóval mikor is születtél?

- December 31-én. Könnyű megjegyezni, az év utolsó napja! – Tom hangja büszkén csengett. Hiába nem sok emberrel fordult elő, hogy ilyen különleges alkalommal volt a születésnapjuk.

- Aha, és milyen nap van pontosan két hónappal korábban?

- Szept... nem, ápri... nem is, inkább október 31-e, igaz?

- Az-az! Na azon a napon házasodtuk össze. Könnyű megjegyezni, két hónappal a szülinapod előtt. – Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy mínusz egy év, mert Tom azt már nem értette volna. A kétjegyű számok voltak a kapacitásának határai. Korához képest még így is teljes lelki nyugalommal zsenipalántának lehetett nevezni.

- És olyankor szoktál neki virágot venni? Vagy olyankor adsz neki puszit?

- Nos, nem. Nem így hozta a szokás.

- És apu?

- Eeeegen?

- A kedvemért rászoknál erre is?

- Azért, tudod, ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint valakit a megszokottól eltérő módon hívni!

- De ugye apu te meg tudnád csinálni?

- Persze! Apád mindenre képes! – Addig jó, míg a fia mindenhatónak hiszi, nem?

- Akkor ezt is megtennéd a kedvemért? – Upsz! Bajok vannak. Most a büszkeségét tartsa meg, vagy a gyereke meghódításán fáradozzon? Kell egy jó terv... !

- Nem mondasz le róla, mi?

- Nem nagyon! – Egy próbát mindenesetre megért...

- Na jó a kedvedért, de, ha nem tetszik, nem folytatom, megegyeztünk?

- Meg.

- Akkor most már sipirc, és hívd anyádat!

Idősebb Tom úgy gondolta, jó lesz bizonyításnak, ha majd egyszer fia előtt sikerül azzal megszégyenítenie az asszonyt, ha azt felkészületlenül éri a kedvessége. Így legalább ráfoghatja, hogy rossz a nő lelkiismerete, azért nem számított a dolgok ilyetén való lefolyására. Ismerve fia kíváncsiságát, ezzel célegyenesben is lenne. Nem is sejtette, hogy ember ekkorát tévedhet.


End file.
